


The Force is With Me

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodhi Rook Week 2017, Force-Sensitive Bodhi, Force-Sensitive Bodhi Rook, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: In which Bodhi saves everyone, only later discovering how he did it.Or: five times Bodhi used the Force without realizing it and one time he finally realized it.





	The Force is With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bodhi Rook Week with the prompt “After Scarif AU."

“Eadu in thirty minutes and counting,” announced the Imperial defector droid.

Bodhi sat hunched in the back of the ship, watching the stars streak past the ship’s viewports. He tried not to think about what he’d just seen. _You can wonder if Mother and Fayza survived later,_ he reminded himself, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. _Focus on the mission right now. See to it that Galen’s message is delivered._

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,” said Chirrut, continuing his prayer.

_Bodhi, are you out there?_

He looked around frantically. _Who said that?_ Seeing no reaction, he shook his head. _Must be that Bor Gullet thing messing with me._

“I am one with the Force and the Force is with me,” Chirrut continued to pray.

\---

"We have the plans!” Bodhi yelled triumphantly into the comm. "They found the Death Star plans. They have to transmit them from the communications tower! You have to take down the shield gate. It’s the only way to get them through!"

"Call up a Hammerhead corvette,” he could hear the admiral saying. "I have an idea. Stand by, Rogue One, we’re on it."

Bodhi shut off the comm. "This is for you, Galen,” he whispered.

The sound of fighting could be heard outside the ship. Suddenly, Bodhi had a feeling of impending doom, sharper and more immediate than even his worst anxiety. He turned around just in time to see a grenade fly into the ship.

Immediately, he rushed over to the grenade and threw it out of the ship, aiming it back the way it had come from. He just barely had time to brace himself for the explosion.

Once the sound of the explosion died down, Bodhi went outside to check the ship. _Oh thank the Force,_ it was still intact.

\---

They needed to leave. The plans had been transmitted, Bodhi had heard the shouts of celebration through the comms, and now he could see the Death Star emerging on the horizon. Now was the time to do his job as the pilot, to find as many survivors as he could and leave.

Luckily, all the survivors on the landing platform with him saw the Death Star and made for the ship immediately. Baze was among them, carrying an injured Chirrut over his shoulder. Once Bodhi was sure that all the surviving rebels on the landing platform had made it onto the ship, he took his seat in the cockpit and lifted off from the ground. _Still need to find Cassian and Jyn._

He made for the beach right below the communications tower. He couldn’t explain how, but he knew that that was where they would be.

There they were, on the beach, Cassian awkwardly positioning an injured leg. As Bodhi lowered the ship in front of them, he could see that the Death Star had already fired- the sky was sunset orange and full of dust clouds moving away from the impact site. He listened as the other rebels welcomed his friends aboard, making sure that they were sitting comfortably before taking off, shooting away from the crumbling planet.

\---

Bodhi had been recuperating in the medbay for… two days? Three? He couldn’t be sure, with the sedatives he was on most of the time. As he recovered from the shock and injuries of battle, he observed as his friends’ injuries were treated, as they emerged from bacta baths and (sometimes) went back under sedation. Overall, the team’s recovery was going very well. The doctors expected the healing process to take just a few more days, and then they would be free to go.

The sedatives Bodhi was on were being gradually cut back. He watched, more wakefully than before, as Cassian slowly rotated his ankle back and forth. It was strangely relaxing to watch the slow, repeated movement.

Suddenly, he felt a shock run through his body, not unlike what he’d felt watching NiJedha’s destruction. He clung to the armrests of the chair as he heard what sounded like the distant, somewhat muted screaming of many voices, followed by a crushing silence. _Death. Widespread disaster that only the Death Star could cause._

Bodhi looked around. Everything was the same. Cassian was still going through his ankle exercises, Jyn was still tinkering with the rebooted K-2SO, doctors were still coming and going in the distance. _What_ was _that?_

\---

The day after the Death Star was destroyed, a doctor had a message for Bodhi. “Princess Leia wants to talk to you.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure,” said the doctor. “Something about wanting to meet the person who saved the plans.”

Bodhi nodded. The doctor left. Within minutes, the door opened someone came in- a young woman whose brown hair was tied into neat buns on either side of her head. After surveying the room, she walked up to the chair where Bodhi was. “Are you the pilot?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said immediately. “Bodhi Rook.”

“Leia Organa,” she said, and reached out to shake his hand. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done. Defecting from the Empire, saving the plans…”

“I wish I could have done more,” Bodhi admitted, staring at the floor.

“Like what?” asked Leia. _She’s felt loss recently,_ Bodhi sensed. _Wait, how do I know that?_

“The Empire destroyed Jedha,” Bodhi muttered. “They destroyed my home, probably my family too. I haven’t seen any of them since joining the Empire…”

“Believe me, I know exactly how you feel,” said Leia. “After I recovered the plans, I was captured by the Empire. They made me watch my planet die.” Tears formed in her eyes that she quickly wiped away.

Bodhi wished he could comfort Leia somehow, but he couldn’t think of what to say. He nodded and stared at the floor.

“But thanks to you, nobody else will have to experience that,” she concluded. “The doctors tell me that you and the rest of your team will be cleared to leave the medbay tomorrow.”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“We’re putting together an awards ceremony to honor the efforts of those who helped take down the Death Star,” said Leia. "Would you be the representative of Rogue One?”

\---

Bodhi touched down in his X-Wing, still feeling the euphoric buzz of victory. As he stepped out into the hangar, he looked around for his sister. _Did she see those TIEs I shot down?_

“Bodhi!” someone called from a distance. He turned around, and it was not Fayza, but Luke Skywalker running across the hangar and throwing his arms around Bodhi. Caught by surprise, Bodhi wasn’t sure what to do with his arms, but quickly hugged him back.

“You were amazing out there!” said Luke, pulling back from the hug and gripping Bodhi’s shoulders in both of his hands. “The way you shot down those TIEs, before anyone said anything, it was almost like you knew where they were going!”

Bodhi nodded, still processing what had happened. “I guess I did kind of see ahead of time where they were going,” he admitted. “Right as my sister was about to point them out, I just… had a mental image of them.”

Luke’s eyes widened. “So it’s true? You have the Force?”

_The Force? Me?_

Later that night, Bodhi told a very attentive Chirrut about what Luke had said.

“You told me that you’ve always felt connected to your sister and could always tell how she was feeling,” Chirrut recounted. “After Jedha was destroyed, you said you felt confident that she was alive. Later you said you could hear her voice in your head, asking if you were out there.”

“Yeah, I did,” said Bodhi.

“And then today, you could predict where the TIE fighters would go before seeing them, and hit each one of them accurately,” he continued. “The Force is strong with you, my son, just as it is with your commander.”

Bodhi could hardly believe it, although it did explain a lot. Why he could sometimes hear Fayza’s voice in his head, how he was able to sense things approaching, maybe even how he was able to sense the grenade and then save everyone on the mission to steal the Death Star plans.

“If I do have the Force,” Bodhi began, “what should I do to hone my abilities?” _I want to be sure of what I’m doing, I want to use this power to save lives and help the Rebellion!_

Chirrut considered for a moment. “Talk to Commander Skywalker,” he said. “In the meantime, I’ll see what information I can find.”

Bodhi could hardly believe this. Not only was he Force-sensitive, but he would be learning about the Force alongside none other than fellow Rebellion hero Luke Skywalker, the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star.

**Author's Note:**

> phew, finally posted!


End file.
